


[Podfic] La Le Lu

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Lullabies, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, zemnian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caleb gets a surprising companion during his night watch when Kiri is woken up by a bad dream. And what better way to calm a child back down after something like that than a lullaby?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous, Just Some Podfics





	[Podfic] La Le Lu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Le Lu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567363) by [Multishipperlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove). 



> I thought this story was so cute, and I thought it might make a nice Podfic. Hope you like it!!

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [ La Le Lu ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567363)

**Author:** [Multishipperlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove)

 **Reader:** Anonymous

**Length:** 10:30

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia801508.us.archive.org/6/items/la-le-lu/la%20le%20lu.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment or kudos or something if you enjoyed this, I'd really appriciate it


End file.
